


关于豪总助演舞台后…

by qiyanyan



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: BG 年下小奶狗, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyanyan/pseuds/qiyanyan
Summary: 主要是写来安慰我的心碎姐妹的她说看了豪总的助演舞台以后超级酸哈哈哈哈哈
Relationships: 任豪x你 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	关于豪总助演舞台后…

**Author's Note:**

> 是年下小奶狗豪仔噢，“无情”学姐调戏听话学弟，会在床上喊姐姐的辣种，如果不能接受年下的姐妹就请绕路啦～

我打着哈欠推开舞蹈室的门，迟到了将近十分钟，果然看到大家都已经分好组，开始两两对着热身和练习了。

老师对我这种时不时偷懒迟到的行为也见怪不怪了，指了指角落说：“就剩你和任豪一组了。”

我顺着老师指的方向看过去，角落里正在换鞋的人抬起头，弯了弯眼睛对我咧嘴笑了一下，一大早便受到美颜暴击让我脑袋反应有些迟钝。我维持着表面的淡定，回了他一个微笑就走去旁边压腿了。

坐在镜子前，我脑袋还在放空，抬起手正要往下压的时候，手臂就被抓住了。我偏过头，任豪的脸放大在我的眼前，他今天用发胶把刘海抓了起来，额头露出来了，显得更阳光帅气。这种近距离的观察受到的暴力更深，我心底里赞叹了一声，好看的脸真的会让人赏心悦目。

“学姐怎么来得这么晚。”任豪跪在我的身后，就着力帮我压腿。

“年纪大了睡得多。”我打了个哈欠随口回了他一句。其实是昨晚赶稿赶得太晚了今天早上根本听不到闹钟的响声，醒来一看手机还有15分钟上课。想着反正都要迟到了也不着急着这一会，就慢悠悠地走过来了。

“学姐这么好看，哪里年纪大了。”任豪低声反驳，我转过头挑了挑眉：“哪有学弟好看，用脸杀人名不虚传。”

任豪被我说红了耳朵，过了好一会说：“我以为学姐今天不来了，我就要一个人一组了。”

我换一条腿继续压：“怎么会呢，好多学姐学妹都想和你一组。”

“可我只想和学姐一组。”任豪有些闷闷的声音从背后传来。

感觉今天的学弟有些过份可爱了，我忍不住笑出声，站起来用指腹抹了抹小学弟的唇：“我也喜欢和学弟一组。”

今天练舞的歌是《lose somebody》，我去打开音箱，在一旁做准备，前面一部分是任豪的solo 。

「Tell me have I gone insane」

我旋身进场，搭住任豪的肩，他一手抱住我的腰，低头扶着我的手腕一脸沉醉的轻嗅。不得不承认，小学弟一跳舞就进入状态，性张力暴涨。

「'Cause you let go，And now I'm holdin' on」

任豪抬着我360旋转落地过后，凑到我的颈间，呼吸拍打在我的锁骨上：“学姐今天用的是我送你的香水嘛？”

今天出门赶，也没有注意自己到底拿的哪一瓶香水。我右腿盘上他的腰，就着他手臂的力往后下腰，四两拨千斤地回了他一句：“你猜。”

「I guess you don't know what you got」

我抬手摸过他的眉骨和脸庞，从任豪身上下来的时候，他在我大腿敏感的地方轻划了一下：“学姐今天好冷淡。”我的下一个动作被他刺激得差点没有接上，抬眼嗔他的时候抓到他在低头后唇偷笑，转从背后报复性地在他腰上掐了一把：“因为学弟今天不乖嘛。”

「Until it's gone，Sometimes you gotta lose somebody」

任豪抓过我的手，从背后环着抱住我：“学姐中午可以一起吃饭吗？”

「Just to find out you really love someone」

“考虑一下～”我扭头笑着地推开他，他转身离场，接下来就是完成我的solo。

跳完之后，老师在旁边拍拍手：“好，这组过了，接下来分开练习。”任豪拿着湿巾和水走过来递给我：“学姐跳得很好。”

我抽出两张湿巾，分给他一张：“谢谢，学弟也跳得很好，学姐要被你迷倒了。”看着小学弟脸红的样子真可爱，我对着他晃了晃手里的水就去隔壁单独练习了。

到了十二点半，一个上午的练舞终于结束了，我散掉头发，换上清爽的衣服心情颇好地走出更衣室。刚结束练习的任豪光着膀子迎面走来，汗水从坚实的胸膛一路划过腹肌，消失在腰间裤带的那一层水晕里。

我上下打量着小学弟的身材，心里赞叹：小学弟脸好，身材好，活也好。一时间也忘记自己站在了更衣室门口，不留神被后面出来的同学撞到就要滑倒，却被人一把扯过，原本就要撞进眼前的胸又突然被松开了手，他摔倒在地而我摔在了他的腿上。我回过神来，任豪靠着墙，手还护在我的腰间：“我还没换衣服，身上脏。”

我听懂了他的意思，不想我沾到他身上的汗，感动之余又有些好笑，我问他：“摔得疼不疼”

任豪看着我扭扭头：“不疼，我皮糙学姐别担心。”

我看了看他又白又嫩的脸，一瞬间有些无语，拉着他的手腕想要起身，却纹丝不动，我扭头不解地看向他。任豪欲言又止地掂着我的手，有些委屈地看着我：“中午可以和学姐一起吃饭么？”

对于帅气学弟的撒娇向来是没有办法的，我稍稍向挪到他的胯上磨蹭，感受到他裤子下微微胀起：“行呀，那学姐带你去我家吃，嗯？”

“好…”任豪可爱的耳垂已经变红了，有些不好意思地先扶着我后腰起来，帮我拍拍裙子上的水珠。低头对我眨眼，语气听起来还很恳切，“学姐等我一会可以吗？”

我承认有被小学弟电到，长得帅真的随时都可以为所欲为，笑着回他一个wink，拍了拍他屁股：“去呗，冲快点哦。”

“学姐…”站在外面玩了一会手机，就看到任豪从更衣室出来，干净的白T束在长裤里，配上他精致的眉眼和立体的五官，真的就是青春偶像剧里第一眼看到就由心的男主。头发有些湿大概是急着出来没有擦干，腰间还绑了件外套，我心里了然，牵过他的手，奖励小学弟一个吻：“走吧，姐姐带你回家～”

宿舍离舞蹈室其实就十分钟左右路程，一路上任豪交叉扣着我的手，好像下一秒我就要跑路一样，着实让人有点无奈。回到家刚打开门就被任豪抱起进了房间，下一秒就已经被压倒在床上。任豪一只手还放在我后背上，怕我磕着。

“不要这么着急。”我推开一点距离，轻轻拍掉他伸到我裙子里面的手，撩开衣服顺着他的腹肌纹路往下，碰到已经探出头的阴茎。

“姐姐…”任豪手撑回两侧有些委屈地看着我。我笑着剥下他的内裤，用手抚弄他的阴茎，小学弟的阴茎粗大但是干净，就和他本人一样可爱。

“啊…姐姐再快一点”任豪闭着眼睛低声呻吟，一手抓着我的手加快抚弄的速度，一手抓着我的腰，一下一下地用他的阴囊往我身下的撞，隔着内裤摩擦我的穴口。“唔…嗯…”我也被顶得发痒，下面的内裤都已经被阴道分泌出来的淫水打湿了。

“姐姐我好难受。”我能感受到任豪的阴茎已经胀得快要射了，摸着他的脸调笑到：“姐姐也好湿了，帮姐姐舔一舔。”

任豪把手指慢慢伸进我的穴里做扩张，抽出来又对着我眯起眼享受地把每根手指上流的水舔干净：“姐姐的穴流了好多水。”

“怎么，你不喜欢”我看着任豪的眼睛，手勾着他的后颈慢慢的抚摸，小学弟舔手指的样子真的很勾人。

“喜欢，我好喜欢姐姐…”任豪边继续把手指放回穴里抽插边俯身下来吻我。我用手封住他的唇，喜欢太易变，做爱时的告白随便听一听，只要双方做得快乐就够了。

“少说话多做事。”我刻意把“做”字加重，同时手上稍稍用力捏住他的阴茎放在我的穴口外面摩擦两下，对他勾了勾唇，“操我。”

“姐姐又欺负我。”任豪一个送腰就把阴茎挺了进去。

“唔！好深…”小穴被他的肉棒破开，内壁里又涨又酸。

“嘶…姐姐咬得好紧。”任豪缓慢地动着腰，小穴渐渐适应了他肉棒的形状，我把腿搭在他的腰上：“唔…操快点。”

肉棒猛地加快顶弄着花壁，“姐姐喜欢我这样操你吗？”

“啊啊…喜欢啊…”快感的浪潮淹没我，感觉眼前白茫茫一片，隐约看到任豪流着汗喘气的脸，我的手被他抓着，身体陷在软绵绵的棉花里，就这样在浪潮中随他上上下下。

“啊…姐姐夹得好紧…好想就这样一直操姐姐”任豪用力地撞着我的穴，每次抽插带出的水声就像催情的春药，“姐姐好多水，我好喜欢…”

“我要被姐姐咬射了…姐姐是不是被我肏得很爽…”

任豪的深插让我不由得身体往上缩，但双手被抓住，每一次都被他顶进最深处，拱起腰贴向他的胯。

“嗯啊…不，不要了…嗯！”小穴被他顶得酥酥软软，每一次都操到我的敏感点上，我感觉自己快要喷出来了。任豪闻言握着我的腰，操得更快了。

高潮来临的时候，我的大腿夹紧了他的腰，身体不自主地往后仰，小穴里的水一股一股地喷在他的肉棒上。

“姐姐吸得我好紧…好爽…”高潮过后的小穴还在含着肉棒一缩一缩，任豪握着我的手撑在身侧，胸口在剧烈的起伏，一手捞起我的腿弯，身下还在不断的抽插，“唔啊…姐姐…姐姐我要射了……”

“不行……不可以射里面。”我用脚踩着他的肩膀想要推开他，“我帮你口出来。”

任豪反手抓住我的脚，顶一个深插，“唔…！”然后把阴茎拔了出来，“姐姐真的好无情……”

我无力地瞪了他一眼，得了便宜还卖乖的混蛋，握住他凑到嘴边的阴茎，张嘴含到了根部用力地吮吸，舌头挑逗地勾了一下它的马眼。

“啊…唔…姐姐好厉害…好舒服”浓郁地精液在口腔里炸开，还有一些溢出了嘴角。任豪抱住我低头吻去流出来的精液：“喜欢姐姐这个样子。”

我靠在他的怀里，眼角有些湿润，我竟然被他操哭了。我暗自深吸一口气，学姐的尊严要找回来，一把推开翻坐在他的腹肌上，但翻完就无力趴在了他身上。任豪估计也有些惊讶，摸了摸我的腰问：“姐姐？”

我没有理他，趴在他的胸上，一边平复着自己的呼吸一边摸着他厚实的胸肌，用指甲刮弄着他的乳头，再用食指和拇指捏起来转一转。我能感受到他呼吸逐渐加重，抚摸着我后腰的力度也在变深，我坐起来，按住他的手，自上而下地看着他：“乖，不准动，姐姐要骑着操射你。”

任豪看着我，听话地不再动了，这么懂事的小奶狗谁不喜欢呢。我满意地笑了笑，拿过他的校服领带绑住他的手。

再从床头柜里拿出安全套撕开，套在他的阴茎上，隔着套子亲了一口，阴茎对着我的脸弹了两下。

我好笑地看了脸红的任豪一眼，手撑在他的胸上，对着他的阴茎坐了下去。

“唔…”任豪低低呻吟了一声，阴茎划过敏感点的快感也让我有些失神。

“啊…哈…”我一边玩着他胸前的乳头，一边在前后摇着腰臀，缓慢地吞吐着他的肉棒。

快感虽不及刚刚来的强烈，但看着小学弟在我身下被操得情迷意乱却感到很快乐，我趴在他身上，立起来的乳头摩擦着他的胸部，“喜欢我这样操你吗”

“喜欢…姐姐怎么样我都喜欢…”任豪眯着眼睛看着我，眼角已经染上了绯红。

我笑着伸手搓了搓他的阴囊，明显感受到他的呼吸一顿，“真的吗？”

“哈唔…姐姐不要折磨我了…呜”话语间好像都已经带上了哭腔。

小学弟这撇着嘴的脆弱美人模样看得我有些心疼了，其实自己也被磨得很难受，我拍了拍他的屁股，“那你顶快一点。”

得到允许后，体内的肉棒开始快速的进出，我坐起来手揉着自己的胸部，随着他的节奏在揉搓：“啊…任豪…再用力顶我…”

“姐姐给我解开好不好…”任豪发狠地挺动着腰腹，阴茎进入得更深，我整个身体被他顶起又落下。

“不可以。”我喘着气用手握着小穴外的那截茎体，连同阴囊一起抚弄。体内的肉棒抖了抖，我知道他射了，撑起身体，小穴把肉棒吐了出来，连着一些体液也被带了出来。我抹了一把送到他嘴边：“吃掉。”

“好吃。”任豪眼神一沉，张嘴舔掉，我抽回手指，挑了挑眉回了他一个挑衅的笑，就着他刚刚舔过的位置也吮着转了两圈。

我趴上去刚给他解开领带，就被推倒压在床上：“五点到了噢宝贝。”

“起开，我累了。”我挣扎着想要推开他，双手却被反剪在一起压在头顶，摘掉套子后的肉棒在摩挲着我的后腰。

“刚刚不是舔得很开心么，嗯？”任豪的声音从身后传来，耳垂被他的气息喷得痒痒的。我侧过头不理他，屁股却突然狠狠挨了两巴掌，整个人被任豪抱起来正对他跨坐着，任豪低下头盯着我的眼睛，看似深情实则不怀好意：“姐姐今天快乐吗？”

昨天任豪为了哄我，答应跟我演一天的小奶狗，想怎么对他都可以。我把右腿抬起架在他的肩上，不服输地回他一句：“当然快乐呀弟弟～”

那我就让宝贝更快乐一点。”腿被任豪折到胸前，尖叫的呻吟被收进了他的吻里，窗外的黄昏将房间抹得一片绯红。

======

昨天也去看创3，其实舞台没有很酸啦（都是为了事业为了事业）但是一天送一个礼物那里真的感叹豪总太会了吧！定制花束和礼物，厉害呀豪总～豪总真的很贴心很绅士…也很直男，姐妹们不要酸不要气，早睡早起就能梦到豪总！

然后第一次写bg车，还是用第一人称，就怪怪的otz 实在是不知道这种同人x你的风格应该用第一人称还是第二人称，希望姐妹们可以给我提点建议，真的太难了呜呜呜写到落泪QAQ


End file.
